User talk:Rambo362
"If your name is..." Hi. Please refrain from making edits with the "If your name is" references (or similar ones). This is not the place for humor, or even valid comparisons or references in the style that you tend to do them. It is fine to let people know that somethings don't work in the "real world", but when doing so, you need only speak plainly, and not try to make a joke out of it. If you would remove those sorts of comments from your previous work, I would greatly appreciate you saving me the time. I don't mean to come off as brash or harsh, but this is inappropriate, and has become a pet peeve of mine. Thanks. -- Philodox 23:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I understand where you're coming from here. Sorry for the inconvinence. Rambo362 21:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ideas from the ZS&D Wiki Hi Rambo. Great job on the recent articles. When I read Destroying The Stairs on the Zombie Survival & Defense wiki a few months back, I was really impressed, and wanted very much to add a version of it on this wiki, so thanks for that. I respect that you seem to have taken what I said about plagarism to heart, and that you offer them credit. Here's the thing. Technically, since you are paraphrasing, not all of the content comes from the ZS&D wiki.I'll be making some changes, but I don't want that to discourage you from rewriting zombiepedia versions of other ZS&D wiki articles. So here are some guidelines. I'll also post these in the forums, and I'll think about making a zombiepedia policy page on it as well. Three ways to reference/re-used content from another source *Full Quotation: The article is comprised mainly (but not entirely) of large sections of word for word transcriptions from the original body of work. A link, and a notice along the lines of "this article was heavily influenced by (name of source) - link to page" I would say that copied content should comprise no more than 80% of the lines - even a direct highlighted link may not be sufficient to offset that much copied content, as it blurs the subjective line between citing a source and plagarism. Of course, if you have permission beforehand, then it's a non-factor. But on the net, and in academia, you do not need permission to cite a source - but you do have to indicate everything you are borrowing word for word clearly. *Sparse Quotation: A couple of lines borrowed here and then, and the site listed as a reference at the foot of the article. No need to have a disclaimer, like for more fully quoted articles. *Loose Affiliation: If there are no word for word passages in common, if it is just the same idea inspired by, or "loosely based" on the original work, no credit need be given. In fact, if it is given, I feel it is a little inappropriate. The Superheros Sentry and Captain Marvel do not ever officially give credit to Superman. Two authors that attempt to tackle the same basic idea are not plagarizing each other, and attempts to prove so in court rarely ever amount to anything. If you write it all up in your own words, feel free to borrow the ideas of another work. Ideas are free, and your own personal spin makes it your content. Unless lawyers get involved. Long Long Long Long Zombie Film Title Hey Rambo. I've started this message twice over the past few days, and haven't been able to finish or send it. It's been that kind of summer. I only wish it were more fun. Anyway, I know we really have to take a long hard look at what is an acceptable film article, and how to define what we consider notable enough for inclusion here. Because Night of The Day of The Dawn.... is a film in the Guinness Book of World Records, and it is legitamtely about zombies, I feel a short page is acceptable (albeit barely). Regardless, I think I may do another template about notability. So when this happens in the future, we insert the tag, people go to the discussion page and put in their two cents about the articles notability, and then we have more to go by - more info, and a fairly accurate pulse on the situation as it pertains to zombiepedia visitors. It's on the list. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 02:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe. Nope. Also, do you need help with your signature? — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 13:26, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Best I can do for you is copy the raw code from COD Wiki, put it in the sandbox, and ask you to play around with it. Basically, the foundation is there, you just have to do two things. ::(1) Search "Sandbox". go to the sandbox, and view it in '''source mode'. ::(2) Copy the version of your signature from the bottom of the sandbox page (in source mode) into the custom signature area in your preferences. That should work, or at least get you most of the way there. I don't think it affects signatures you've already made that were broken - only new ones. But I'm not sure about that. :: — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 17:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Overpass gambit Hey man. Just wanna talk about the overpass gambit and its removal from the bases category. Would like to talk about it Overpass Gambit talk page. Iceyyouthere 05:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC)